The present invention relates generally to information technology and more particularly, to systems for managing user privileges on computer systems.
Log management systems are often employed by software and network administrators to track user events on corporate networks and workstations. User events may include instances in which a user accesses or uses a resource of an organization. Such resources may include data files or directories, physical systems, equipment, locations or any other asset. Currently, event details from log management systems are not shared with any user privileges, or rights granted to a user to access resources. Consequently, when an event is logged by the log management system, the event is not correlated with a specific privilege that was used to cause the event.
It can be difficult to determine what privileges are associated with each of the events. In some situations, multiple privileges are used to perform a single action. Alternatively, a single privilege may allow multiple actions. Furthermore, log management systems and privilege management systems may be deployed in different environments, monitor events differently and use different privileges. Different clients may have their own unique names for privileges even when referring to the same capability. Various clients may also log actions using different settings. Thus, it is a tedious manual process for software and network administrators to identify privileges associated with user events.